official_mw3fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ChrisMarshXD
Welcome! Congratulations on starting MW3 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Call of Duty Wiki Can you please not take stuff from out wiki, like the information on Mind the Gap is directly copied from ours. As well as the theme... If you were to ask I'm sure that you would get more help with the theme and the pages :P. --Sp3cSprechen 19:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :You don't have to, it's just for future reference. You can always ask someone at our wiki if you can use something from it. --Sp3cSprechen 17:18, July 31, 2011 (UTC) : : :i'm new to wikia and i'm not sure why this is working but when ever i try to change the theme it just resets to the call of duty wiki one, the theme i wanted has been uploaded to the wiki but every time i click "Save, i've done" it resets to this theme :( please help me! :From ChrisMarshXD Hello ChrisMarshXD, ''I would like for you to know that I have adoped this wiki. Just a heads up :) Tr0529 I adopted the MW3 Wiki! 05:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey i agree with you but what about the COD 4 campign, that was the best so far... ~~Haytons~~ hey i was wondering how u like find other people on this...cause i cant find anyone message me back when u can thanks '-mls remiix''' hey do u even have mw3??? Clawdenx 23:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) hey i created the page Survival Mode and i think i have prooven my capability to work here. Could i have admin rights to not only edit but to refurbish the wiki Clawdenx 00:03, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you play PS3 or X-box360 Highlights and the actual COD wiki I recommend you use this link to show who are staff of this wikia : http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Draft:Highlight also there already is a Call of Duty Wikia just saying. 23:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC)